Wallworm
Wallworms are caterpillar-like mimics that crawl on the walls towards the player when they enter the room. They move as close as they can to you before leaning out and attempting to spray haze onto you. Tactics Tips & Attacks Wallworms will spray haze at you if they see you. Aeronauts and crags can easily hit the wallworm from outside the haze range. An easy way to kill it is to attract its attention. Go up on the wall that the wallworm climbs on. When you see it come close, go off the wall and fall next to it. It will try to spray haze at you but will miss, leaving its underside wide open. Attack it from underneath. Be careful, you need to do it on the right time, or you will get damaged by the haze. Aeronaut Comically easy if you can get underneath them. Their spray has a slightly shorter range than your steam blast, so you should have no trouble either way. Ferric As a Ferric, one easy way to take them out is to climb on the same wall that they are on and get them close to you. Start attacking like normal (hit only S), and they should be damaged while not hitting you. Ferrics can also stand out of reach of the haze blast and tumble attack in between blasts--the rebound from the tumble should put you back to a safe distance. If the wallworm is on a wall and you can get to a corner underneath the same wall, the wallworm will be in your reach and it can't hurt you. Crag When they spew haze, there's enough room to hit them with your whip without getting hit. It is often also possible to safe-spot it from below. Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Wallworm: *It follows its prey up and down walls. Once in range, it unleashes a barrage of Haze from its porous back plate. First Encounter: Camp Calluna Quest Relevance *In the Sidequest "Steadfast Stones" (LW003), the player must collect 22 Steadfast Stones, dropped by Wallworms during the quest, for Lana Westwood. *In the Mimicology Quest "Wallworm Study" (CY0039), the player must collect 40 Wallworm Prolegs. *In the Extermination Quest "Wallworm Extermination" (AS0030), the player must kill 50 Wallworms per day for three days. *In the Extermination Quest " Enraged Wallworms" (AS0088), the player must kill 100 enraged Wallworms per day for three days. Trophy Farming The Checkpoint Route kills 7 Wallworms per circuit. Kill at least 3 extra to renew the curcuit. Lower Camp Checkpoint: Go left, kill one. Go left, kill two. Go back to Checkpoint and right, kill one. Charred Forest Checkpoint: Go left, (up and) left, kill one. Go back to right, (down and) left to kill one. Then left and down to kill one. The 3 rooms in the Lower Camp portion contain 4 Wallworms of 14 mimics. The 4 rooms in the Charred Forest portion contain 3 Wallworms of 13 mimics (not including the Swampfoot and Hexaboar in the room you pass through.) If you clear the rooms, either portion is renewable at a much lower Wallworm-to-kill ratio. You can also travel to Ridgeback Highland's Lower Peak Checkpoint to refresh the Wallworms in Hatchwood Wilds. From this checkpoint go right and kill your first Wallworm. Go left, up, and right and kill two more. If you don't mind Cactigrubs, continue (up and) right to kill one more, then travel back to Hatchwood Wilds. Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies